


8 a.m.

by Traviosita9124



Series: Hour by Hour [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, High School AU, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Fitz darted into the classroom, skidding to a halt before the instructor just as the final bell rang. His gaze flitted around the room, desperately seeking the only person he could rely on to get him through a semester of AP Chemistry. Spotting Mack’s hulking form in the back of the room, Fitz made for him, carefully winding his way through the lab benches before dropping into the seat next to him.





	

Fitz darted into the classroom, skidding to a halt before the instructor just as the final bell rang. His gaze flitted around the room, desperately seeking the only person he could rely on to get him through a semester of AP Chemistry. Spotting Mack’s hulking form in the back of the room, Fitz made for him, carefully winding his way through the lab benches before dropping into the seat next to him. 

 

He promptly slipped into his school posture: slouched low in the seat, legs stretched out before him, arms crossed over his chest. Despite the early hour, his uniform shirt was already untucked and his tie hung loosely around his neck. Compared to Mack - who looked immaculate with his crisp shirt and polished shoes - Fitz looked downright slovenly. A small grin twisted his lips as he imagined running into the headmaster that morning. Nothing irked Headmaster Simmons so much as disheveled students, and Fitz was likely to earn his first demerits of the semester for it. 

 

Well worth it, in his book. 

 

“You actually made it on time,” Mack murmured to him as Weaver called the class to order. “That’s a first.”

 

“Yeah, well, it is the firs’ day of senior year,” Fitz replied, eyes scanning the room. “Maybe I was jus’ excited t’ be here.”

 

“You?  _ Excited _ ? For  _ school _ ? Since when, Turbo?”

 

“Every day ‘m here is a day closer t’ graduation. ‘M excited for  _ tha’ _ more than anythin’ else.”

 

“All right, class, eyes upfront, please.” 

 

Dr. Anne Weaver’s voice rang out through the room, pulling the seniors to attention with the ease of a practiced educator. She was surveying the room, a considering look in her eye. Fitz knew that look, and he knew he wasn’t going to like what came next. 

 

“I’ve already put you into lab pairs-” A long groan from every student drown out her words, but she merely waited them out. “-so please pick up your things and move when you hear your name.”

 

Fitz watched as she went through the room, shuffling students to and fro, although his attention was reserved for one person and one person only. He’d seen Jemma in the halls as their school really wasn’t all that large, but he’d been fairly successful avoiding her. They’d had classes together, sure, but they rarely spoken to each other. Fitz had a feeling her father had something to do with it, using his pull to ensure that his faculty kept his precious daughter away from the miscreant, but that seemed to be coming to an end. 

 

As the students paired up, Jemma remained along the wall, books clutched to her chest. She was as pretty as he remembered, with her long hair pulled back from her face. She’d been outside over the holiday; her hair held a few streaks of gold and her freckles were more prominent than they’d been in May. There was a dull ache in his gut as Fitz realized that despite the intervening years, he still missed her, missed her friendship. 

 

“And up here, Mr. Fitz and Miss Simmons.”

 

Dr. Weaver’s fingers tapped the tabletop at the front of the room, and Fitz grudgingly got to his feet. They each sat carefully, taking to the edge of their seats furthest from each other and creating a noticeable void between them. Fitz gritted his teeth and took out his notebook as Dr. Weaver began to lecture. He was hyper aware of Jemma next to him, the stiff way she held herself belaying just how displeased she was by the seating assignment. But Jemma had never been a complainer, even if it would have gotten her what she wanted. She would stick it out the entire year if she had to, and Fitz would be damned if he asked to move away first. 

 

He glanced at the girl next to him, heaved a quick sigh, then faced forward once more. Fitz had imagined - more than once - what it might be like to be reunited with Jemma. His fantasies had run the gamut from hot and sloppy to embarrassingly saccharine, but somehow he’d never imagined this coldness radiating between the two of them. 

 

The beginnings of a plan crystallized in his mind as Dr. Weaver launched into the first chapter of the text. Fitz would find something to say to Jemma, something that would get her attention if nothing else. It would be his pet project. 

 

The knot began to loosen in his chest, and Fitz knew one thing for certain: senior year had just gotten infinitely more interesting. 


End file.
